Life Will Go On
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Alec and Magnus break up after a fight. One shot plus song fic


**AN: I usually don't do things like this, because I love Magnus and Alec together, but I was listening to this song and I became inspired. Please don't hate me. And also read and review. Thanks.**

Alec Lightwood was laying in his bed, staring at the wall, with a blank look in his eyes, while wondering if this broken heart and empty feeling inside will ever go away. He hated feeling so lost and vulnerable, but after everything that happened, he welcomed the pain with open arms.

Sighing the young shadow hunter crawled back under the sheets and wrapped the light blanket around him, with the hope that he would feel warm again, but the boy knew deep down, that the only time he was warm was when he was laying in Magnus's arms. Knowing he was never going to feel that warmth ever again, Alec cried.

" _Broken skies, heartaches that flowers wont mend_

_Say good-bye knowing that this is the end_

_Tender dreams, shadows fall_

_Love too sweet, to recall_

_Dry your eyes, face the dawn_

_Life will go on. Life will go on"_

Clary and Jace were walking down the hall, when they heard the same heart breaking sob they've been hearing for three days.

They hated seeing their friend like this. Alec was usually the strong one, he always knew how to hold everything together, but now every part of the boy's strength was down.

" Did you try talking to him last night?"

Jace turned and looked at his girlfriend with sad eyes.

" I tried, but all he did was stare into space. I'm really worried about him Clary…I've never seen him like this before."

Clary took hold of Jace's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" Why don't you go find Izzy and the two of you grab something to eat, while I stay here and try to figure out what actually happened."

Nodding his head, Jace walked down the stares, while Clary lightly knocked, then slowly opened the door to Alec's bedroom.

At first when she walked in, she had to adjust her eyes, because even though it was sunny out, the bedroom was in complete darkness, but it didn't take her long to find her way to the bed, where she found a sobbing Alec curled up in a ball, under the bed.

Sitting down slowly so she wouldn't startle the boy, she lightly touched his shoulder.

" Alec…it's going to be ok."

Sniffing, the said boy pulled the covers back and rolled over so he could face her.

" No it's not…its never going to be ok ever again."

Feeling her own heart start to break, at the sight of her friend, she laid down, next to him and gave him a soft smile.

" Alec…what even happened, I thought everything was going good for you both."

Taking a small shaky breath, while trying to wipe away the new tears, that were forming, Alec turned onto his back and stared at his ceiling.

" Ever since Camille, I've been trying to find a way to become immortal so Magnus and I could be together forever, but Magnus….he…he didn't want me to be immortal…he wanted me to stop looking…he said that he was happy with the way things are."

Realizing he was starting to cry again, Clary reached over to gently squeezed his hand while urging him to continue.

Squeezing back and after taking a deep breath, Alec continued.

" Well…with the help of Camille, I found a way, but when I told Magnus about it…he got mad. He said that Camille only agreed to help me so she could get closer to him…then he said he didn't want me to live forever…so I shot back with the only reason why he doesn't want me to live forever was because as soon as I die, he's going to move on and find another lover. After that he said….he….didn't want to be in a relationship that was lacking trust….so he broke up with me. And now here we are…three days later."

Clary opened her mouth to say something, but stopped because of what happened next. Alec turned back around, threw his arms around the girls waist, and started sobbing.

" I miss him so much Clary….I want this horrible nightmare to be over with….I want to be in his arms again…"

Clary wrapped her arms around the shaking teens and cried along with him.

" _All day long thought that we still had a chance_

_Letting go, this is the end of romance_

_Broken heart find your way, make it through just this day_

_Face the world, on your own_

_Life will go on, life will go on."_

Meanwhile, Jace and Izzy were walking out of the local diner when they realized they were close to Magnus's house, so after silently agreeing with one another, they walked to the warlocks house, in hopes that their questions would get answered.

When they reached his house, Izzy hit the buzz and waited until they heard a broken voice come through.

" _Can I help you?'_

Getting a nudge from Jace, Izzy cleared her throat and answered.

" Magus….its me and Jace…we were wondering if we could talk to you?"

After a few minutes, the door buzzed and the duo walked in.

When they walked up the stairs and through Magnus's door, what they saw shocked them to the core. The once colorful flat was now completely dark and Magnus Bane, who loved glitter and everything that sparkles, was wearing something you would find at a funeral.

Recovering from the shock, Izzy and Jace walked over to their friend and sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes of silence, Izzy got off of the couch and knelt down in front of the warlock.

" Magnus….what's going on?"

Magnus looked up and smirked.

" What does it look like….Me and the love of my life are no longer together….I have a broken heart….and this is what happens when people have broken hearts…they mope."

" But what happened…three days ago you and my brother were so much in love."

" Didn't your brother tell you?"

Jace gave the warlock a small smile and shook his head no.

" He's been locked up in his room for three days…he hasn't been eating nor sleeping. I mean we check on him, to see if he's alive, but that's about it….he refuses to see anyone."

Hearing that his love was hurting and in pain, only caused the warlock to start crying again.

" He wants to be immortal and I don't want him to be. I don't want him to go through the pain of watching all of you die, but he is just so stubborn…so when he told me he found a way and it included Camille, I got mad….and I said something's I regret."

Izzy took the warlocks hand and forced him to look at her.

" You know what the funny things about words are…they can be taken back. Magnus…your hurting…Alec is hurting…go to him."

Jace joined Izzy on the floor.

" I'm not used to seeing him like this….I'm scared for him. I know you still love him and I know he still loves you too….so please Magnus….go to him."

Wiping his eyes, the warlock got up off the couch and walked over to one of the windows and just looked out.

" I'm sorry, but I just cant."

Izzy walked over to him and gently touched his arm.

" But why….Magnus he needs you…he loves you!"

After staring out the window for a few more minutes, the high warlock turned around at saw the desperate plea in his friends eyes.

" Ok…I'll go."

" _There'll be blue skies, there'll be true love_

_Someday I'll hold you again_

_There'll be blue skies in a better world darling"_

Back at the Institute, Alec released himself from Clary's hold, which caused the girl to stir.

" Alec…are you ok?"

The said boy got out of bed and stretched

" My eyes hurt from all the crying and my stomach is so tied up with knots that I'm about ready to puke, but other than that I'm just dandy."

Clary sat up and was about to say something, when she heard the front door open.

" Its probably Jace and Izzy…do you want me to get you anything to eat while I'm down there?"

Shaking his head no, Clary was about to walk out of the room, when she was stopped.

" Thank you…for letting vent."

Giving the teen one last smile, Clary closed the door.

Once she left, instead of climbing back into bed, the young shadow hunter grabbed a clean pair of pajama pants and one of Magnus's old tee shirts, then walked into his bathroom, in hopes a hot shower will help ease some of the stress and tiredness he was feeling.

Twenty minutes later, Alec, who was feeling a little bit better after the shower, walked out of the bathroom, but stopped short when he came face to face with not only Clary, Jace, and Izzy, but Magnus as well.

When Magnus looked at Alec, his heart broke even more. There were dark circles and bags under his eyes, he was a lot paler than he normally was, and his bright baby blue eyes lost their shine. However instead of saying anything, he pulled out his wallet and handed Clary forty dollars

" There is a little diner down the street called the " Blue Moon" take this and get Alec as much food as you can for forty dollars."

Nodding her head, Clary grabbed Izzy and Jace and the three of them left the broken couple alone.

Once everyone left the room, there was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Alec wanted to start talking, but every time he would open his mouth, it looked like Magnus wanted to say something, so he closed it and waited for his ex to start. Just thinking about that word "ex" made tears start forming in the back of his eyes.

Noticing, Alec was crying, Magnus walked over to him.

" I know this is a stupid question but are you ok?"

When he heard that question something inside of him snapped.

" No…I am not ok…I haven't been ok for three days now!"

" Alec…."

" No…don't say another word…because you said enough…its now my turn to talk. Was it so wrong for me to want to spend all of eternity with the person I love! That's all I want to do…I don't want to die and leave you all alone….I don't want you to move on…I want you to be with me forever! I want us to plan a future together! I don't want us to have " Till death do us part" I don't want us to have limited time together…I want us to have unlimited time together!"

He didn't know if it was the lack of sleep, lack of food, or both, but as soon as he was finished, Alec collapsed onto the floor.

As soon as Magnus saw him start to drop, he rushed over and grabbed him, before Alec hit the floor, which caused them both to fall onto the floor, but this time they were in each others arms, crying and holding onto each other as if nothing else mattered.

" Please don't do this…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry….please don't leave me…I'll do anything….just please lets not do this…please."

Magnus just rocked the young teen in his arms, while holding onto him.

" Ssh…its ok…everything is ok…I'm right here…and I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

Lifting his head up, Alec stared right into those golden cat like eyes.

" I'm going to hold you to that."

Smiling, Magnus wiped the tears away from Alec's eyes and gently kissed him on the mouth.

" You can baby…you can."

" _Tender dreams, shadows fall_

_Love to sweet to recall_

_Dry your eyes, face the dawn_

_Life will go on, life will go on._

_Broken heart, find your way_

_Make it through just this day_

_Face the world, on your own_

_Life will go on, life will on."_


End file.
